<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remember [one-shot] by pinkeudodo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275961">Remember [one-shot]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkeudodo/pseuds/pinkeudodo'>pinkeudodo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VIXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkeudodo/pseuds/pinkeudodo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on another platform - Jul 2016<br/> </p><p> <br/>Remember <br/>넌 그땔 기억하니 <br/>비가 내리던 그 밤 <br/>날 새도록 눈물 흘린 우리<br/> <br/>Remember <br/>그 후가 기억나니 <br/>비 그친 맑은 아침 <br/>우린 사랑하지만 <br/>서로를 보내줬지<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remember [one-shot]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m home.”</p><p> </p><p>The apartment was dark, the only source of light coming from the television. Fast asleep on the sofa was my best friend and housemate. I picked up the remote control, about to turn off the TV when something, or rather, <em>someone</em>, caught my attention.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Remember, do you remember back then?<br/>
The night it rained, when we cried all day?<br/>
Remember, do you remember afterwards?<br/>
The clear morning after the rain<br/>
We were in love, but we let each other go</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I stared at the familiar face on the screen, the remote control forgotten in my hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“So, Ravi-sshi, what inspired you to write this song?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I actually made the melody quite a while back, but I just couldn’t seem to write the right lyrics for this song. And then one day, while out drinking with a very good hyung of mine, he told me a story of his while he was drunk. That was when ideas struck me and that night, I finally finished the lyrics to this track.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Did you gain permission from your hyung, though?” the interviewer joked.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ravi laughed, “yes, of course. I showed it to him and told him everything he said while he was drunk. And he agreed to let me go ahead with the production of this song.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t speak, but I saw the emotions flicker in his eyes as his group mate explained the meaning behind that song. <em>He</em> was that hyung, and that was <em>our</em> story.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, sorry I’m late,” Taekwoon plopped onto the seat opposite me, breathless, “I rushed here as soon as we were released.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I smiled, “don’t worry about it. So how was practice today?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Taekwoon and I had been a couple since our first year in high school. Up until middle school, his dream was to be a soccer player, but he sustained an injury that halted that dream. Since then, he had been absorbed into the world of music, and his newfound dream was to become a singer. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Taekwoon auditioned at various companies, both big and small, and in our last year of high school, he was finally accepted into Jellyfish Entertainment. I was concerned initially, because I was afraid of how our relationship would be affected. However, Taekwoon assured me that things wouldn’t change, and that his agency has no dating bans set for their trainees and artistes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It had since been a year since he started his trainee life, and I had graduated high school, got accepted into a reputable university in Seoul and moved into a small apartment nearer to campus. We were able to meet at least four times a week, with me adjusting to his practice schedules. I was okay with it, because I knew how important this was to him, and I was really happy to see him working towards realizing his dream.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well it’s pretty much the same as every other day,” he picked up the cup of latte I had ordered for him in advance and took a sip, “but we were given a new task today!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I smiled as he filled me in on his day, enjoying the way his eyes sparkled and the way his lips moved. I reached across the table and held his hands, laughing along as he told me about his dorky team mate’s weird animal imitations.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I foolishly thought things would remain that way…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>--</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As time passed, Taekwoon became busier with practice and we barely had time to meet. Four times a week became once a week, then once every two weeks, and gradually once a month. He couldn’t even find time to call me as he usually practiced late into the night, sometimes to the early hours of the day. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To say I wasn’t miserable would be a lie, but I couldn’t complain. I loved Taekwoon, and I didn’t want to be the one to hold him back. So I could only hold it in, and be content with his occasional texts. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then that day came. I received a phone call from him, one in a very long time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey,” I answered, a small smile on my face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, I miss you,” his soft, melodic voice was such music to my ears.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I miss you too.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have some time today. Are you free? I have something to tell you, too.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sure, what time?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m actually free for the rest of the day. I’ll come over to your place now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Really?” I failed to hide my excitement, “alright, I’ll be waiting for you. Love you!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mm, love you too. See you in a bit.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Taekwoon arrived at my apartment an hour later. I happily greeted him with a kiss and pulled him in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I hope you haven’t eaten. I cooked up a storm for you,” I giggled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He grinned, “I’m famished.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He sat himself at the dining table and started digging in, while I watched him eat. He looked at me questioningly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve already eaten,” I laughed, “while cooking.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We did the dishes together after he was done, then cuddled on the sofa, enjoying each other’s presence.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I miss you so much,” he mumbled and planted a kiss on the top of my head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Me too,” I snuggled closer to him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We stayed in that position for quite a while, before he broke the silence.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have something to tell you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmm?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We received our debut mission today.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His words made my mind go blank for a moment. I looked up at him, waiting for him to continue.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The company selected 10 of us and would be filming a reality program of our training progress and will ultimately decide who will form the final team to debut in May.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>May…four months…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, you okay?” Taekwoon asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t realize I had spaced out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, of course,” I smiled, “you’re gonna make the cut for sure, I know you will.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I sure hope so,” he sighed, “competition is tough.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, you are one of the 10 selected out of the many trainees your company has. That has got to mean something,” I assured him, but conflicting thoughts were running through my head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You always know the right words to say,” his hold around me tightened, “I love you so much.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t reply. I wanted to, but I couldn’t. His words of affection made me realize something. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I knew that once Taekwoon debuts, there was no way we could go public with our relationship. I was definitely not going to jeopardize everything he worked so hard for. We were already barely able to meet when he was only a trainee, what more once he becomes a celebrity?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re awfully quiet. Is something bothering you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I remained silent. He didn’t push me any further, either, for he knew that if I didn’t want to talk about my problems, I wouldn’t no matter how much he asked. I continued the battle with my inner self. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanted nothing but the best for Taekwoon. I wanted him to succeed. And I don’t see myself in that future. I would only be a distraction, a burden over time. That was the last thing I wanted for the person I loved the most. So I decided.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Taekwoon-ah…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mm?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m really proud of you, you know that?” I felt my eyes getting watery and I blinked back the tears, “you’re the best, and you’ll always be the best in my eyes.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why are you being so mushy all of a sudden?” Taekwoon chuckled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It started pouring outside, the raindrops hitting relentlessly against my windows.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And I love you, more than you can imagine.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know,” he kissed the top of my head again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s why I have to do this,” I slowly pulled myself away from his embrace.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He looked at me, confused.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s break up.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Taekwoon’s eyes widened, “wh..what? Why?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re going to be a star, Taekwoon-ah,” I looked into his eyes, tears already staining my face, “You’re going to be loved by the public, and I don’t exist in that equation.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you talking about? I’m sure we can work things out. We’ve been doing fine all this while, haven’t we?” he was flustered, trying to convince himself that what I said was a joke.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t even have time to call or meet me anymore, isn’t it?” I reminded him, “I don’t blame you for anything, Taekwoon-ah. I supported you when you told me about your dream, and I am still supporting you. I will always be supporting you. You know that, don’t you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Taekwoon’s eyes turned glossy as well. He knew what I had said was true, and he couldn’t argue. Outside, the downpour got heavier. The sound of the raindrops against my windows was deafening over the silence we shared.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We looked at each other, silently crying. I hated that I was the reason he was crying, but I knew I had to do it. For his future.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So…” he forced out his words between his silent sobs, “is this our last night together?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I cupped his face and pulled him down for a kiss – our last kiss – our tears mixing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry,” I whispered against his lips.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For the rest of the night, we remained in each other’s embrace. Even when the sun rose and brightened the skies – as if the heavy downpour the night before didn’t happen – neither of us wanted to move. Until his phone rang.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello?” Taekwoon answered the call, sounding lethargic, “yeah, I’m alright. Okay, I’ll be there soon.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I removed my arms from around him, but he refused to let me go.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You have to go.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just a while more…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Taek—”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please…just 5 minutes more…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I felt something wet on my face. He was crying again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, look at me,” I wiped his tears gently, “I am very thankful to have met you and to have you be part of my life. I love you, I always have and always will.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He nodded, unable to speak.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I smiled through my tears, “5 minutes is up. Don’t keep your friends waiting.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you, for everything you’ve given me,” Taekwoon pulled me in for one last hug, “I love you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>----</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Looking at Taekwoon on screen once more, I smiled, then switched the TV off.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t be able to forget even if I wanted to…” I whispered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>